The Desert Princess
by wingedknightzero
Summary: The Wastelands... Full of sand and nothing else except a lone city in the middle of nowhere. Spargus had been my home for as long as I could remember. And as the daughter of its King, I had never been allowed to leave here. Until Jak and Daxter came...
1. Chapter 1

The Wastelands… Full of sand and nothing else. We were forgotten. Nobody probably knew we were here in the first place. But we knew, and were thrown out of Haven… And we made a life here in this deserted place.

Spargus has been my home for as long as I could remember. The city is ruled by my father Damas and I was usually the peacemaker or any other job my father would give me. But usually, I was the mechanic on the desert vehicles.

We were definite believers of the Precursors. It's because of the churning sands that we had so many artifacts at our disposal. So much history laid at our feet and we had no idea how to use it. So much for civilization… Just kidding.

For awhile, I thought we were always going to be at peace. Until Jak came along.

Father left at almost sunset one day along with a few guards and Kleiver. All he told me was that he was picking up something in the desert. A beacon possibly. I was left here to take care of things. Of course…

Hours later they had finally come back. They were carrying someone and two animals. I ran over to Damas.

"What is this?" I asked. "What's going on?"

Damas tossed me a beacon. "This is what we found. And he-" He pointed to the guy one of the guards was carrying. "-was the one who had it."

I went to get a better look at him. His hair was a blazing blonde.

"I want you to nurse him back to health," Damas requested.

"May I remind you Father that I am a mechanic, not a doctor."

"You know the basics Eaves, and I'm sure that will be enough."

How I hated when he pulled that card on me. I really wasn't good at doctoring at all. Why he would put me in that position is… Baffling. But I went along with it.

I simply said, "Yes Father," and went with the guards.

As soon I was done with the boy and his ottsel, I went to my father.

"He should be fine. But I'm not sure."

"You did well. We'll just give him some time to come to and then we will get down to business."

"Sounds about right. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my garage. I have to fix some of the vehicles that Kleiver and the others broke."

"Very well. I will send the newcomer to you once he wakes up."

"What? Why?"

"So he can thank you. That's the least he can do for you."

"That really isn't necessary…"

He sighed. "Well, if that's how you want it. I'll send him to the arena to be tested."

I had to grin at that. The arena was tough. Even for me. I knew my way around weapons but, the arena was where you were tried for how well you could use them. I barely survived the second round.

"Just don't kill him too quickly Father. Besides, if anything he could be of some use to us. He seems like a strong kid."

"Seeming like he is strong and being strong are two totally different things. We'll see how he fares in the arena."

"Actually, I think I would like to see it for myself. How much do you want to bet?"

He smiled. "One light crystal says he'll lose."

"Alright. I bet one of my dark crystals for him winning the first round," I countered.

"You're on. I will send word once he is awake."

"Of course." I left him after that.

It didn't take long for a messenger to reach me. But by the time I had arrived, the games had already started. Apparently I had missed a lot. The boy was already against the living. I gave Damas a dirty look.

"That's cheating Father. You may have rigged it in your favor."

"Not a chance. That would be defiling the purity of the arena. For now, you are in the lead with our bet."

I had to admit, the boy was doing pretty well. He killed the warriors one by one with ease. I had also noticed my father's new friend. He was a cross between a parrot and a monkey. Not to mention annoying as hell.

Suddenly, the boy turned into something I had never seen before. He suddenly grew more violent and he wasn't using a gun anymore. When he was finished, he came back to stand before Damas.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Animal Man?" Damas questioned.

"He has been touched by Dark Eco, my Liege," the parrot replied.

I could tell my father was pleased to hear this.

"Yeah," the ottsel added in. "My boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off. So don't piss him off. Word to the wise."

"Ah, so he is dangerous. And that can be useful. Your bravery has earned you your first battle amulet. If you are victorious in two more arena matches then you will have earned your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass that allows you to enter and leave the city." Damas tossed him the pass with little effort. "But beware, there is no true refuge outside these walls. The desert is less kind than I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize."

The ottsel was quite excited by this. The boy took it without hesitation. Damas and I left and went back to the throne room along with his pet.

"I believe you owe me a light crystal, father," I reminded him.

He handed the crystal to me. "I'll win the next bet." He grinned. "Count on it."

"We'll see. Now, I'll be going. I'll probably meet the newcomer sooner or later."

"You were right about one thing Eaves," Damas said. "He _is_ strong. How did you know?"

I chuckled. "Woman's intuition. It just comes natural. See you later."

At that, I left for my garage again. Repairs were dull but it kept me busy. Kleiver came over to visit me for a few moments.

" 'Ello Poppet. What are you up to?"

"Repairs to the vehicles you and your buddies broke. Apparently I'm the only competent one around here that can fix them."

"No need to be that way Miss Eaves. I'm sure you'll get them all nice and prettied up for us. Fair warnin' though, the newcomer is gonna use the first one you built."

I was surprised by this. "You actually still use that one? And why give it to him? What is he going to do with that runt?"

"I'm gonna offer a race. Care to join us?"

"Hell no. I have too much work to do. And besides, racing isn't much my thing."

"I know bets are your thing."

"And your wager?"

"If he loses you get to have a whole day with me."

"And if he wins?"

"That's for you to decide."

Oh boy… Decisions decisions…

"Alright. If he wins, not only do you not get that day with me, but you'll have to keep your grubby hands away from me for as long as you live. And, you'll owe him a weapon upgrade. How's that?"

"That's a steep price."

"Well, I guess you didn't go steep enough, Kleiver."

He grinned. "We'll see. I'm gonna go wait for him. See you 'round."

He left my garage after that. I hated Kleiver with a deep, passionate loathing. It's just disgusting how he looks at me on a daily basis. There were even times that he would come out and try to woo me. He failed miserably every time. It was actually quite amusing.

In moments, I heard a different voice than Kleiver's. I peeked outside but kept hidden, and listened in on their conversation.

"Well, if it isn't the newbies," Kleiver greeted them.

"Keep yappin', Jelly boy," the ottsel snapped. "We'll see who-"

Kleiver grabbed the ottsel around his middle and brought him to his face. "Shut your bum, Rat Face. Or I'll pound ya."

The ottsel waved his hand in front of his nose. "Great stinking of the Precursors! I've got two words for you, tooth brush."

"Nice rides," the blonde guy said.

"Like what you see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artifacts. Tough wheels for tough work."

"You said we could use one."

"I did, didn't I? But not one of those. Those are for the big boys. You can use that one." He motioned to the little one. It was expected of him to try to get the advantage.

"Ha! What a runt!" the ottsel cried out.

"Seems to fit you."

"Get in, Dax. I'll drive." They ran over to the vehicle. I'm glad that they were so excited over a little thing. It made me kinda proud.

"Care to wager a little something on a race then?" came Kleiver's offer. Oh geez… Here we go again. "If you win, I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win…"

"I don't have anything," the guy said.

"I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a bit bony, but skinned and buttered, he would make a nice treat. My vehicle against him."

You have got to be kidding me… Of all things, he would want food. How pathetic.

"Forget it buddy!" objected the ottsel. "Jak would never-"

"Done."

Oh god… He actually accepted? This was worse than I thought.

"What?" the guy asked innocently. "If there's one thing I can do, it's race."

Then they went to it. I went back to repairs.

As usual, it didn't take long for one of them to come back. Damas was waiting for him. I ignored them and went on my way. After the newcomer had left again, Damas stayed with me.

"Have you even said hello to him yet?"

"Why should I? It seems to be none of my concern whether he lives or not."

"Now you're acting just like Seem."

"That _is_ scary, isn't it? I'll be sure to talk to him later then about my behavior."

"Eaves, what has gotten into you?"

"Look, Father, I'm tired. But I have so much work to do. The storm that's coming isn't gonna help in any way. It's only going to put me further behind."

Suddenly, the sand vehicle came barreling in out of nowhere. I went back to work. Moments later, someone tapped my foot.

"What now?"

"Can we talk?" It was the new guy.


	2. Chapter 2

*Reader's Note: I have reuploaded most of the chapters so that they will make more sense. Sorry for the delay.*

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Look, Grease Monkey, we've had a rough ride out there. Don't push it." That was the ottsel.

"Daxter, lay off for just two seconds, alright?" He sighed with exasperation. "I just want to get to know you. After that, you can go about your business. Sound good?"

I crawled out from under the vehicle I was working on. The guy's eyes widened as I got to my feet and the ottsel's jaw dropped.

Damas came over while the guy just stared at me. "Thought she would look different didn't you, Jak?" Damas chuckled. "Jak, this is my daughter, Eaves. Eaves, this is Jak."

I was being my stubborn self. I didn't want anything to do with him. I even refused to shake his hand when he offered it to me.

"Eaves," Damas said scornfully.

I sighed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jak. If you ever need anything that has to do with mechanics you can come to me."

"I forgot to introduce myself," the ottsel said as he grabbed my hand. "I'm Daxter. And please, no autographs." Before he could kiss my hand, Jak grabbed Daxter's tail and pulled him away from me.

"Jak! Come on! A babe living in the desert? You don't get those everyday!"

"Don't even think about it," I said harshly. "I'm not available."

"Don't worry, he wouldn't dream of it," Jak said still holding on to Daxter's tail.

"Now that I've met you, get out. I've got things to get done. Come back later. Kleiver might have something for you to do."

"That's reassuring."

"Good. Now leave."

They did just that. Damas, on the other hand, gave me a dirty look.

"What?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn and hard-headed?" He scolded.

"I definitely take after you, Father." I picked up my tools and went over to the next vehicle. He grabbed my arm.

"I guess you haven't learned respect yet, Eaves."

"Why do you still insist that I am a child?" I was getting angrier and angrier at him. All of this over a stupid newcomer.

"You're _my_ child!" He bellowed. I'm sure that some people in the city had heard him. He calmed a little. "And until you learn as such, you will stay a child and under my rules. Do you understand?" He sighed and relaxed. "Go and rest before you get sick again. I would hate it if your health got worse."

"That's what is really bothering you, isn't it father?"

He stayed silent.

"I knew it. You're hoping that Jak will be able to help in some way. Is that it?"

"That is none of your concern."

I sighed. "Fine. If that's how you want to be, I'll go lie down for a bit. But not because you asked me to."

I left for the palace.

I slept for what seemed like hours. Damas sat on my bedside as I woke up.

"Father?" I said groggily. "What is it?"

"I came to tell you that the second round is about to begin. I wanted to know if you would like to join me."

I rubbed my eyes and got to my feet. "Sure. He's still going to win. You know that right?"

Damas grinned. "We're not betting anymore. I don't know how you do it Eaves, but you always win."

We walked out of my room. I shrugged.

"There have been a few that I've lost in."

"Not as many as you have won."

"Of course not. I'm a woman."

He had to laugh at that. "You really think that is why you win?"

"Do you have a better explanation?"

"Not really. And I don't think I want to know the secrets of your ways. I'm actually kind of afraid to know."

"The great Damas? Afraid? That's shocking."

We both shared a laugh as we entered the arena. Jak's challenge had already begun. And as expected, Jak won. He and Daxter came before us.

"I can't believe you two are still alive!" Father's pet exclaimed.

"Yeah, what a surprise," Daxter replied sarcastically.

"Damas and I are very impressed."

You have got to be kidding right? Damas is actually letting the stupid thing talk for him? What has Spargus come to?

"Hey Feather butt, who appointed you King?"

I could already see where this was going…

"He did," the bird said as he pointed to my father. "Well, almost. Kind of a… Semi-King. You should see our sleeping quarters and his harem of lovebirds."

I smacked my forehead in embarrassment. He just _had_ to mention the harem.

"Oh yeah… I never get any sleep these days. It's good to be the King, no?"

"I don't see no crown on that fat, feathered head," Daxter argued.

"You want a crown? I'll crown you! Don't make me come down there from this perch!"

Oh boy… Here we go…

"I got a perch for you birdie, right here. Twirler."

Daxter flicked him off. I couldn't believe this…

"That's it! It's go time!"

The bird flew to him and they started to fight.

"Enough!" Damas caught them right on time. "If I had wanted you to fight, I would have commanded it." He faced Jak. "You did… Very well, Jak. You make me proud. I mean, that our training program is so good." He cleared his throat. "Here is your second battle amulet and a new weapon mod. One more Arena win and you will be a true Wastelander."

Jak seemed pleased by this. He left the arena. Damas and I followed moments later.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"What? What was what all about?"

"I heard hesitation in your voice. Something that, if I recall, have never heard from you before. Jak reminds you of something. Doesn't he?"

"Yes. He does remind me of something. Or, better put, someone."

I knew exactly what he was saying.

"Father, don't keep your hopes up. But, on the other hand, he may be right under our noses. We just have to wait. You told me that a while back."

Damas put an arm around my shoulders. He smiled. "You're very right." He messed with my hair a little then let his arm down. "Well, I have a job for Kleiver and Jak. I'm going to meet with them. Care to join me?"

"Actually, I'm heading the same way. I need to get some vehicles ready to go."

As expected, Jak and Kleiver were already here.

"Um, I'll let you take care of this one. Have fun." I took my leave. I brought my tools out and started working on one of the bigger vehicles. After Jak got done with Damas and Kleiver, he came over to me.

"May I use this one for the job?" he asked.

"Sure. Just one second." I finished tightening one of the wires. "There you are. Should be good to go. If you have any problems, just come back."

"Thanks." He climbed in.

"Wait," I managed to say. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. And to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well… See, I was eavesdropping -no pun intended- on you guys when Kleiver let you use the tiny one. I couldn't believe how excited you were when you got to drive it. It's the very first one I built on my own. So, it made me proud that you were excited about just driving it. So, thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem. It actually rides pretty well for your very first one. Is that why you keep it?"

"I guess. I really shouldn't keep it. Father has told me countless times to get rid of it." I laughed then cleared my throat. "You should get going. Sorry to hold you up."

He nodded then revved the engine. He sped off into the desert. As soon as Jak disappeared, Damas worked his way over to me.

"Is something wrong Eaves?" I'm guessing the look on my face gave it away.

"No. But I need to talk to Seem. Do you think he would be in the Temple?"

"Why would you ask me?"  
I sighed. "Nevermind. I'll fix up the extra DuneHopper and get going."

"Don't forget to bring something to cover your face with. You'll get worse."

"I know. Thanks for the concern though."


	3. Chapter 3

I got the DuneHopper fixed in no time and headed into the desert to the Monk Temple. Seeing how I was friends with the monks, I walked right in without getting caught. Inside, I found the least likely characters to be in there.

I walked up behind them. "Jak? Daxter?"

Jak turned around quickly. "Eaves? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you two the same thing. What's going on? How dare you enter here! You guys aren't even supposed to be here!"

Jak put a hand over my mouth. "Work with us just this once Eaves. Please? It would make it easier for the both of us." He removed his hand.

I sighed and scratched my head. "Fine. Since you put it that way…"

He nodded then walked on. I followed him. As we walked into a large room, on the other side of the chasm were two people. Jak grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a pillar. The two people was my Monk friend, Seem, and some other guy.  
"I want no excuses!" The other guy bellowed. "You told me this could be done. Now make it so!"

"But we have so little time," Seem argued. "The Daystar approaches. You know what it brings."

"Unfortunate, yes. We will deal with that as soon as I have full access to the Catacombs. Just continue your work and I'll deal with those idiots in Haven. I promise. You will meet your makers."

"Why are the Catacombs so important?" Jak asked to the air.

I began wondering the same thing. And what did Seem have to do with it? Jak walked up to the platform in front of some statue. Daxter got off of Jak's shoulder to get closer to it.

"Hey! It's one of those goober-eyed Precursor thingies."

The statue's eyes opened. "Greetings Great Warrior, your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again and fate hangs in the balance with the past and the future collide." I wasn't liking the sound of this at all…

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Daxter asked. "Speaka da normal language, okay?"

"You will need all the power that you can muster to survive this terrible test, Great one," It continued.

"I can handle it," Daxter quickly responded.

"I was talking to the tall one, Shorty."

"Hey!"

"Look into the light and receive a power, Hero."

Jak did as he was told and stepped into the light. He was suspended into the air for a few seconds and then was put back onto the ground.

"Dax, the Dark Eco, it feels… Far away," Jak said. "I feel better."

"And you, young one…" The statue was talking to me. "You must help the Hero on his journey. You have powers that even you do not understand yet."

I was kinda confused. I had no idea what it was talking about. The statue's eyes closed and left us alone. We went through the portal to get out of here. I was confused about the whole situation but asked Jak about it anyway.

"So… You can channel Eco through your body?"

He stopped and turned to me. "You could tell?"

"Well… Seeing your display in there got me thinking. That's all. I guess Father's pet wasn't lying then."

"You mean Pecker?"

I nodded. "He wasn't kidding when he said 'you were touched by Dark Eco'. Whatever that means…"  
"Actually, I was experimented on."

This surprised me. "Why? What for?"

"Praxis was hoping to find a weapon to defeat Kor, the Metalhead leader. He found me and injected me with Dark Eco. Usually, the amount he gave me would kill a person but…"

"You survived… And it will always stay inside you… That statue gave you a light power right? Shouldn't the light balance the dark?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

I grinned. "Well, we should get back to Spargus. Damas will be worried. And Jak…" I turned back to him. "Don't blame me if you get caught the next time you're in here. I've warned you."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. If we get in trouble, we know who to call."

After that, we went back to Spargus and made our way to the throne room. Damas was making an announcement into the city.

"Attention all people of Spargus, a large storm is heading our way. Prepare the city." He turned to us. "Jak, there are four Wastelanders out there who still have not reported in. I want you to go out and find them. Do whatever it takes to bring them back. And you Eaves-"

"I know, I know," I interrupted him. "Help prepare the city. I got it already."

Without another word, Jak and I left. We ran over to the garage to get Jak a vehicle.

"I suggest you take the one with the guns," I advised. "It might prove to be of more use to you than any other vehicle."

"Thanks." He climbed in with Daxter.

"You guys be careful out there. Keep your face covered from the sand and make it back before it gets too bad. Got it?"

"Aye aye, Captain," Daxter said. Smartass…

Jak zoomed off into the desert. Damas came into the garage and handed me a bandana.

"Cover your face and go inside."

"But you just told me to go help."

"I know what I said. Jak doesn't know that you're sick yet. We don't want him to know until the right time. Right?"

I nodded sullenly. Damas put a hand on my shoulder.

"In due time, Eaves. I promise."

I nodded again and put the cloth over my face. Instead of going inside, I went to help some of the people. We had the city ready in no time. What I didn't expect was my father to come looking for me.

He came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped back in alarm when I saw it was him.

"Father! I… I can explain. Really."

"It better be good. You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you to go inside."

"I understand that. But the safety of this city goes before my health. What would you have done if this city was destroyed by the sandstorm? Ordering me inside would have been in vain."

"That's not the point Eaves. No doctor can heal you here; you know that more then anyone. Yet you would risk your condition. It could've gotten worse without us even knowing it."

"I had the bandana over my mouth."

"That can only do so much." He calmed down a little. He knew I wasn't going to give in without a good argument. "Eaves, I'm only looking out for you. That's all. You're the only child I have. I'm not going to lose you like I lost my son."

I sighed. "Alright… I'll go inside and rest for a little bit. I want to know when the third round starts."

Damas nodded. "I'll send a guard to wake you."

At that, I went back to the palace.

"Miss Eaves," said a gruff voice from above me. "Miss Eaves?"

I opened my eyes to find one of my father's guards. I sat up slowly.

"Hello Cobalt," I greeted drowsily. "Let me guess, the third round?"

He nodded. "It's already started, Miss."

"Of course. Damas is lucky that we don't have a bet going on this time"

Cobalt couldn't help but grin. We made our way to the arena. Upon arriving, I saw a figure in the arena that looked familiar.

"Good to see that you're awake, Eaves," Damas said. "You wouldn't believe who is in the arena this time around."

I looked again and got excited. "It's Sig!"

Jak and Sig jumped at each other and stopped. Something was going on… Then I saw Sig aim his Peacemaker at Jak.


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" I cried out. "Father! Stop him!"

Damas shook his head. "You know the laws of the arena Eaves. You must abide by them just as the competitors do."

I hate to admit it but he was right. Just as he said that, Sig threw his gun down. Damas jumped out of his seat as angry as can be.

"Blasphemy! One _must_ destroy the other! Complete the test or face worse pain!" When Sig didn't pick up his gun, Damas motioned to the guards. "Seize them!"

"NO!" I ran to stand in front of Damas. "Stop this! They're my friends! Please Father!"

The look he gave me was piercing. Yet I stood there, unmoving and unfazed by him.

"Subdue my daughter as well," he ordered.

Cobalt was the first to come to me. He grabbed my arm. Below me, I watched as more guards went for Jak and Sig. They even tore Daxter from Jak's shoulder. A few more came for me. I fought them off, including Cobalt. I knew what fate awaited them for what they did. I ran for the exit to go into the city.

"After her! Bring her back!" Damas bellowed to the men.

I just kept running. I tried going to the garage but there were guards there too. I was finally cornered.

"Miss Eaves," Cobalt said as he approached me. "Please forgive me."

"Cobalt… Please don't…"

He motioned to one of his men. The guard stood in fighting position. I got into position as well. As soon as we got into fighting, another fist came straight at my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

"Co… Cobalt… Why?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Eaves. Truly I am."

He caught me by one arm and waited until I was out cold…

I began to shift as Cobalt carried me into the palace. Jak and Sig were still with Damas as we came in. Cobalt handed me to Sig while I came to, and bowed to Damas.

"I apologize for Miss Eaves, Damas. It was the only way to bring her back without a fuss or fight."

Damas only nodded. Cobalt left without saying anything to me.

"Traitor…" I murmured.

Apparently he heard me and stopped in his tracks. After a brief pause, he started to walk again. Sig gave me a death glare then put me on my feet. Damas gave me that same look.

"Okay okay, I get it. I'm in huge trouble for running and fighting the guards. Oh, and also for defiling the arena. I got it."

Damas shifted his gaze to Jak and Sig.

"There is a nest of Metalpede eggs not too far from here. They have been harassing our artifact carriers for some time. I want you to drive into the heart of the nest and take out all the creatures you find inside." He gave them a sly grin. "I would say good luck but then luck won't help you."

Jak and Sig began to leave.

"Wait!" I called. "Take the big one. It'll serve your purposes better if you're heading for the nest."

Jak nodded then headed out. I had a good idea what my punishment was. Or so I thought…

"Eaves, your punishment will depend on if they make it back alive. Until they return you are to be under careful watch by some of the guards."

"You've got to be kidding me! What am I? A dog?"

"You apparently haven't learned a thing. I'll find another to fetch Cobalt and-"

"Forget it," I huffed as I stomped out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"A walk. I'll be back when I feel like it."

I left the palace without another word from my father. Which was quite a surprise seeing how much trouble I was supposed to be in. As I walked through the city, I noticed that some of the monks were making camp in some areas of the city. I went to each one looking for Seem. By the time I hit the third or fourth site, I found him.

"Hello there Seem," I greeted.

He turned to me and bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Eaves."

"I wanted to know if you had time to talk. I'm kind of in the need of someone to vent to."

"Of course. Please go in. I'll be there in a moment."

I did as he told me. I went in and sat on the rugs. Much of the things in his tent were Precursor stuff as well as herbs and the like. Seem walked in seconds later and sat in front of me.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Eaves?"

"I just needed someone to talk to… That's all."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. I can only guess that you've met Jak and Daxter. Yes?"

He gave me a nod.

"It's kinda about them. And some of it is about my father."

"Go on."

"You see, Jak has already had two arena wins. The last fight he had was kind of… Interrupted. Sig had come back and apparently he and Jak know each other pretty well. He refused to fight Jak and both of them were taken to the palace forcefully."

"Yes, I heard about the whole ordeal," Seem said. "You ran from the guards, they knocked you out and dragged you back to the palace."

"I was carried, not dragged," I corrected sheepishly. "Sure, I ran from the guards. I admit that. I thought Father was really going to kill them. I didn't expect him to be so… Anyhow, he said my punishment depended on if Jak and Sig make it back alive from the Metalpede nest. I'm so not amused…"

"I understand why you feel that way. If they fail, then your punishment will be quite a challenge for you."

"Oh I'm sure. I sometimes wish I was like other daughters. For a punishment I would be grounded for however long depending on what I did. But no. My father had to be King of Spargus. If I mess up he sends me into the arena to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter. It's happened every time. Even though I've been taught how to fight, seeing how I still get my ass kicked, the guards are getting better than me. Always."

"It's not something you can help Miss Eaves. The guards always have to stay on their toes when it comes to you. Your personality is enough to keep them ill at ease. Your father is the same."

"Gee… Thanks Seem. At least I know how much my personality sucks."

"That's not what I meant at all! What I meant was-"

I chuckled. "I know what you meant Seem. But… Anyway… Father faltered after Jak had finished the second round. It made me… A bit worried actually. Father has been having my missing brother on his mind lately. And somehow, he's connected my brother and Jak together. How or why he even thought of that is beyond me. I guess he never got over my brother's disappearance before we left Haven city. I guess… Neither did I. But at least I haven't dwelled on it. Right?"

Seem sat for a moment then got up to put some herbs together. "Perhaps Damas has not let it haunt him for so long that he's finally began to let go of his stubbornness of trying to not let it control him."

I didn't understand a word he had said. He shook his head and sighed. "In other words, he's ready to let go of the past, but in a way he's not. Jak must have reawakened something in Damas that Damas himself hasn't let show for the longest time."

"You mean… Like he would be if he wasn't so gung-ho about the purity of the arena?"

"Possibly."

I sat and thought for a minute. Then I got an idea. "No… It's more like… Waking up for the first time… Kinda of like when me and my brother were born. Right, Seem?

He smiled and nodded. "Precisely. I'm glad that you actually think it over, Miss Eaves. It keeps me from beating around the bush more than once."

I had to laugh at that. "You're right, Seem. It's funny how Jak makes me think of my brother. I don't know why. I hardly knew my brother before he disappeared. I hardly even remember what he looked like… All I have to go by is my half of the amulet we shared and what I feel in my heart. I don't know Seem. It all just seems so… Nostalgic."

Seem came back to sit in front of me. Just as he planted his bum, I began to cough a little.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I think so. I kinda ache but… I should be fine. What are a few coughs right?" To be honest, my chest was really hurting me. My sickness was finally starting to do its worst on me.

The look on his face was unsettling. That was for sure. He wasn't believing a word. Which was totally okay. Just before he could rip me a new one, we heard heavy footsteps.

"Hey Eaves, you here?" It was Sig.

I stepped out of Seem's tent and sneaked up behind him. I jumped on his back.

"Sig! I'm so glad to see you!" I cried.

He laughed heartily. "Hey Kiddo. It's good to see you too." I let go of him so he could face me. "As beautiful as ever Eaves."

I flushed a little then turned to Seem. I bowed. "Thank you for listening Seem. I feel much better."

He nodded then Sig and I left for the palace. "Still playing with the monks, are we Eaves?"

"Not exactly. They're the only friends I really have in this place. I mean, the people treat me well only because I'm Damas's daughter. And you of course. Then again, Damas is always sending you to Haven."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well it is when Seem isn't around. Then I have no friends at all."

"So, what about Jak?"

"What about him?"

"Is he a friend to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

I stopped for a second. "I don't know Sig. I honestly don't know what to think of Jak. He just showed up one day. That's all I really know." Speaking of Jak… "Sig, the mission to the Metalpede nest was a success, right?"

He nodded.

I sighed with relief. "That's good. That means Damas won't give me punishment." Sig looked at me weird. "Oh yeah. You didn't know. Damas said my punishment depended on if you and Jak came back alive or not."

"That's a bit unreasonable, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "It's not my decision, Sig. My father makes all the rules. I'm just here to follow them. Or supposed to anyhow…"

"Eaves, you have to understand. Damas is only trying to take care of you. And you being rebellious toward him isn't helping anything. He has a whole city to rule. Think about it."

"I have thought about it. I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. Better yet… _You've_ been taking care of me. At least when you're around."

"Look, I'm doing what I can to help."

I sighed. "I know Sig… I know. I'm trying too. But apparently trying isn't good enough anymore. Especially seeing how I'm sick…"

"It's getting worse?"

I nodded sullenly. "Sig, as I was visiting Seem, I started coughing. Something I haven't done since I've had my sickness. It… feels like a million daggers going into my body. It hurts so much."

"We should tell Damas as soon as we get the palace."

"At the cost of my freedom? Hell no. I like being able to go where I want, when I want thank you very much. I'd rather it stay that way if you don't mind."

"Eaves, can you even hear yourself? The doctors here can't cure you. Your illness could kill you! Are you really going to throw away your life just to keep you from being locked up?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to die. And besides, it's not so bad. It's just a little cough."

"A little cough that could cause a big problem. You have to think this through Eaves."

I stopped arguing with him. I knew that there was truth in his words. I knew it all too well. I just didn't want to believe it. Sig was just trying to look out for me, to take care of me. But… The last thing I wanted was to be stuck in a cage because of my handicap. Nobody could understand that… And I guess I would never admit it to anyone. Not even to Seem or Sig…

In the distance I heard my name being called. As it came closer, I knew who it was. Cobalt approached me and Sig and bowed.

"What is it Cobalt?" I asked calmly. I'm surprised I could manage it seeing how he turned me into my father during my little escape.

"Your father wishes to see you Miss Eaves," he reported solemnly. I bet he felt torn between my father and me. Which I could understand.

"Thank you Cobalt. As you were."

Sig and I walked past him without any exchanged words. But then…

"Miss Eaves," Cobalt called. I stopped and turned to him. "I must express regret to what happened earlier. I am truly sorry."

"You are forgiven. Besides… You were just following orders. The only harm that was done was to my pride and maybe a few bruises to my ego. That's all."

He gave me a small smile. He must've been very grateful. I returned the smile then walked back with Sig to the palace. Damas waited for us in the throne room.

"Ah, Eaves," he said as he got up from his chair. "I know I sent Cobalt to find you but… I actually need to talk to Sig alone. I've already prepared a bath for you."

Oh no… I knew what this meant… I can't believe I walked right into this.

I simply nodded then went to the bath room. Like Damas had said, the bath was already filled and it was already beginning to steam. I undressed and set myself inside the large tub. I sighed blissfully.

"Good evening, Miss Eaves," someone said. Shelka, one of my father's harem women, stepped out from the steam. Her smile was genuine. "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head. She climbed in with little effort.

"So, how are you feeling today? The other women and I worry about you a lot. You don't visit as much as you used to." She was really sweet. I could never get over how kind and gentle her voice and her face were.

I shrugged sloppily. I was so relaxed. "I'm feeling better now."

"And your sickness?"

"Under control for now. Like I said… I feel better."

She giggled. "May I play with your hair?"

I nodded and went to put my back to her. Her slender fingers combed through my hair then began to braid it.

"So, I take it your father is worried about you. Have you been hiding something from him?"

"I knew it! My father sent you in here to get information out of me!"

"Actually no. I came in on my own volition." This kind of surprised me. "I noticed Damas was preparing a bath for you so I decided it was a good time to see you. I hadn't seen you in a while and was beginning to miss your visits. I wanted to check up on you on my own without Damas asking me to."

"Did he ask someone else?"

"No, he didn't. Which was quite shocking to those of us who are quite fond of you. It was also disappointing."

I had to chuckle. The way she said it, it still had a sense of humor behind it.

"I heard a newcomer came. What's he like?"

"Nothing really special. I mean, he's okay I guess. Tolerable. But he likes to snoop around in places that he's not supposed to be."

"Oh? Like where?"

"Like the Monk Temple. I am nice to him only because he's a friend of Sig's and father wishes it but… Other than that…"

Shelka laughed. "You're so stubborn Miss Eaves. Much like your father is. The apple never really falls too far from the tree, I guess."

I smiled. "You're right, Shelka."

She tied the bottom of my hair so my braid wouldn't fall out.

"There. All finished. I suppose I should take my leave then."

"You don't have to go. I enjoy your company."

"It's alright, Miss Eaves. Sitting in a bath can only go so far for relaxation." She lifted herself out of the tub and got a robe to cover her. "But promise me one thing Miss Eaves. Promise you'll visit us more often. The other ladies and I."

"Of course, Shelka."

She winked at me then left the room. After a few moments, I heard footsteps.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"Eaves? Is that you?" It sounded like Jak.

"Yes. What do you want?"

Suddenly, Daxter jumped onto the rim of the giant tub. He whistled.

"Hey there, baby. I hope you don't mind if I get a little peek."

I grabbed him and began to fling him around. "SICKO! HOW DARE YOU! I BET YOU GOT AND EYE FULL DIDN'T YOU! DAMN PERVERT!" I threw him into the wall. I quickly got out to get something to cover myself with. I found a towel and frantically tied it around me. I tried running to the door but someone grabbed my wrist. "Let go!"

"Calm down, Eaves. We didn't come to spy on you," Jak said calmly. He shoved my clothes into my arms along with my amulet half. "Get dressed then we'll explain."

"You've got to be kidding… You barge in while I'm taking a bath just to talk to me?"

"It's a request. I'll explain after you get dressed."

Jak went over to the wall to pick up the knocked out Daxter then left. I dried myself off and put on my clothes like he wanted me to, then met him outside of the bath room.

"What could be so important that you would bother me while I'm having my bath?" I demanded. I was already irritated from the little mishap in there. "It better be good."

"Don't worry. It is." Jak grinned. "We were wondering if you could guide us deeper into the Monk Temple. I got something back that was mine and maybe it could help us open a few more doors."

"No way. You're not supposed to even be in there. Sneaking around the Temple isn't my thing. Besides, the only reason I'm allowed in is because I'm friends with the monks."

"Which would make it a lot easier if you came with us," Daxter added in.

"Is there… a certain destination you want to get to?" I asked. I was kinda afraid of his answer. I didn't know what to expect from them at all.

"We're going into the Catacombs."

I took a step back out of surprise. "I can't believe I'm hearing this! What's so important in the Catacombs?"

"We're going to find out," Jak answered simply. "But it's your choice whether you come with us or stay here."

"So, kid? What's it gonna be?" Daxter hopped onto my shoulder. He was trying to give me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "If we're heading to the Monk Temple we'll need a Dune Hopper."

Jak smiled. "Good. Now, all we need to do is sneak you out and figure out a cover."

"Jak, Damas is no fool. He'll figure out I'm gone within minutes of my leaving."

"Then I guess we better act quickly." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the garage. We hopped into one of the Dune hoppers and ran for it. I wasn't very amused.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I murmured to myself. Daxter overheard me and made his way to sit in my lap.

"Well, you came without a fuss. So that means you've got to be a little curious, right?"

I gave him a hard glare. "Look, the only reason I came was to show you out of Spargus. Besides, the last thing we need is two meddlers like you here. Going into the Monk Temple, sneaking around and your disappearances…"

"Geez, you make us sound like we're criminals! Which we're not," Daxter said.

"Then what do you call yourselves?"

It took him a second. "We call ourselves… Adventurers slash explorers!"

Jak rolled his eyes. "Not likely…"

We were silent after that.

When we got to the Monk Temple, we roamed around until we came to a locked door. I went up to it and banged on it a little.

"Sealed tight," I reported.

Jak pulled out something from his pocket and held it up to the door. A red aura emanated from the amulet he held and opened the door.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Jak said, pleased with himself.

"How did you-" Before I could ask, he tossed me the amulet. I studied it for a moment. "The Seal of Mar? But why would you have it?"

"What are you talking about? It belongs to me. That's why I have it."

I shook my head. "I meant how did you get it?"

"I've had it since as far back as I can remember. It was returned to me just recently." I tossed it back to him. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Because it may be a connection to something I lost a long time ago." I shook my head. "Just nevermind. Did you want to go to the Catacombs or not?"

My sudden change of subject confused them a little but we went on our way. After a long walk, we came to another gigantic Precursor statue. I stayed away from the platform this time.

"We meet again, Great warrior. But sadly, your coming may be too late," the statue said. "You will soon meet the seed of our downfall. It approaches quickly and I'm afraid we no longer have the power to resist. Behold, the pure power of light. We offer what little we have in this dire moment."

Just like before, Jak was lifted into the air in a ray of light then let back down. The statue was silent after that.

We continued on our way, taking care that none of the monks saw us. Sooner or later, we made it to a bridge that looked like we could fall as soon as we took a step on it. I looked at Jak.

"I've never been this far before. So I hope you have a brilliant plan to get us out of this one."

Jak looked around then grabbed my waist. He picked me up like I weighed nothing.

"I do have a plan actually." Suddenly, time seemed to go a lot slower. I didn't know how or why, it just seemed to drag a little.

In no time, we were across the bridge. When time went back to normal, the bridge crumbled. I could hardly believe it…

"What just happened?" I asked.

"It was an eco power," Daxter answered. "Jak gets them every time he sees a precursor statue. Pretty cool, eh?"

I had to be honest, I was impressed.

At the end of the bridge, Jak put me back on my feet then walked into an enormous elevator. It started to go down. It wasn't long until we got to the bottom. I couldn't believe my eyes.

We were in the deepest part of the temple (at least I think it was). It was a giant room with a yellow car thing and a tunnel in front of it. I was amazed.

"It looks just like the Catacombs that we saw in Haven City," Jak said. He looked down the tunnel. "But where do they go?"

As soon as he said that, Pecker showed up.

"There you are! I'm so squawking happy that I found you."

Well, this was certainly a twist…

"Look," Daxter said. "Jak got his seal back. And it opens doors."

Pecker ignored him. "Onin says we must get back to Haven City. She says that the Catacombs are the key to the planet's survival."

"Whoa, wait a second," I said. "We're going to Haven? And what do you mean 'planet's survival'? Whatever this is, I didn't sign up for it." I then looked at Pecker. "And you, what the hell are you doing? Double-crossing my father?"

"Hardly," the bird answered simply. He looked to Jak. "I can't believe that you brought Spargus' Princess along. You know how much trouble you will be in when you both return?"

"She helped us get through the temple," Jak argued. "That's all we've asked of her." Jak came up beside me. "Eaves, you can go back anytime. Believe me, I don't want to drag you into anything that you don't want to be a part of. There's a lot more at stake here then we really realize. I could still use whatever help you can offer and I would like you to stay with us. But only if you want to."

I thought for a moment and looked down the tunnel.

I sighed. "I'm already here. I might as well continue."

Jak smiled at that then pointed his seal toward the car. As soon as he did, it came to life. We all hopped in and into the tunnel we went.


End file.
